High School Hates Me
by SkezziEzzi
Summary: Rin Kale is a freshman in High School and wants absolutely nothing to do with it. She's got no friends, no social life. But when a transfer student actually cares, things get better- then worse. T for language/violence.
1. Transfer Student

I sighed and dropped my pencil onto my desk. I wasn't going to get anywhere by taking notes if I had no clue what I was writing.

'_Algebra is too hard...' _I thought. Why did I have to have it so early? I mean, first period? Whose genius idea was this! I was never mentally prepared for this torture they call school, and at three weeks into the year things certainly weren't getting better.

High school is to hard. Especially when you're a freshman, getting shoved around in the halls, getting lost, not understanding anything, you know- all that crap. I want it to be summer again. I'd wake up at 12 to find myself home alone, draw, listen to music, sing, and go on tumblr all day. No homework, no sweaty gym, and most importantly no socializing.

I'll admit it. I'm horrible. I hate people. I mean, they're so... so... weird... I can't describe it. I just suck at talking to people, I guess. I don't have like any friends at school, other then the two people I've known since I was little. Miku and Teto.

Miku was really kind and sweet, but wanted to fit in with the popular gang a little too much for my taste... If we ever had a sleepover she'd practice dirty dancing in front of a mirror while I scrolled through memebase on my laptop. Miku's gorgeous, and she knows it. She always tries to flirt, and can't go one week without liking a guy. Also, she always asks me weird things. "Rin, who do you liiiiike?" "Rin, what do you even look for in a guy?" "Rin, you're lesbian right? You never like any guys!"

My replies consist of these important bullet points:

-Yes, I am straight

-I like when they're shirtless and have abs

-Every guy at our school is ugly and they're all perverted douches.

Oh, how Miku loves me.

Teto on the other hand, is really sweet. She's never liked anyone, that I know of, but she can get along with practically anyone. She knows everyone in the entire school, and I've never seen her mad. She's not the brightest bulb, and can be kind of hyper, but she's still adorable. Also, Teto never questions my sexuality. But then again, I never really talk to Teto anymore... at all...

Other than those two people, who I have zero classes with, I will be forever alone.

The bell rung, and I gathered my stuff and zoomed out to homeroom.

"Good morning students," The principals voice came booming through the speakers. "Tonight we have our second home game of the football season! Make sure to come and root for the Lions! Besides that, seniors and juniors..." the voice exited my ears and I began to daydream. "Freshman," my ears perked back up, "congratulations to

-insert random name I couldn't make out here- for placing in the national cross country tournament!" Augghhh, everything is so boring here. We need more excitement. "Also, we have a new freshman! He transferred a couple of weeks late, but if you see a new face around the school make sure to welcome Len Kagamine!" Blaughhh. More people to crowd this already overflowing school. The principal listed students who needed to meet with her, people who had announcements, and that sort of thing. I slumped into my chair and watched the rest of the class talk until the bell rung.

English! Yes! I took honors english, because my old teacher said I was good with er, naturally figuring out sentence structuring or something like that. The class is really hard and demanding, and the teacher is strict, gives us tons of homework (that I never do), yells at us constantly, yet I still love it. Why? Our teacher has the most amazing Irish accent. I could listen to it for hours.

"Cut the mindless chattering! Class has started!" I stared at her mouth while it moved. I wonder how accents work... "Now that we're all paying attention, let's give a warm and friendly welcome to Mr. Len Kagamine!" A guy stood up. He was short, but slim. His dirty blonde hair was pulled into a short and messy ponytail, and he had large blue eyes with golden rims around the pupil. He had dark eyelashes and his eyebrows were perfect, thick but not dark. He had a heart shaped face and thin peach lips. His fists were clenched at his sides like he was nervous. He looked oddly familiar...

Aww snap! He looks just like me!

As soon as I came to this realization, I saw a few kids turn their head back at me, and I shrugged. I don't know this kid, and I don't want to know him. I want to go home and sleep and eat and not be here.

"Len, there's an open spot by miss Rin Kale over there, the girl with short blonde hair. Take a seat. She'll give you a review of what we've learned so far."

Crap. I don't want to talk about stuff I don't understand. Heck, I don't want to talk, period.

See? I rock at english. I got this punctuation thing down.

Len picked up his stuff and moved over to my desk. "So, uh, hi..."

"hey. I honestly have no idea what's going on in this class, so..."

"It's okay I'll catch on.. eventually... but I don't feel like learning right now, and since we have the opportunity to whisper in class..."  
>"You wanna talk?"<p>

Len nodded.

Well, what the heck. He was pretty good looking. I mean, of course he was, he was a mirror image of me! Ahaha no. Seriously. I would look a million times better as a guy.

"Well, uh... what do you want to talk about?" My socially awkward side kicked in.  
>"I dunno, just.. what's school like I guess?"<p>

"Urgh, to be honest? I hate it I want to go home and sleep."

Len chuckled, "honestly, I think that's what most people want. Are the people nice though?"

I frowned the slightest bit. "No. Guys are rude and perverted and girls are slutty and desperate. People are too obsessed with sex to care about anything else."

Len looked slightly taken aback. "Well, uh, that's too bad... You're very honest and straightforward about it..."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess I am."

"so uh-" "You two have had enough time to review. We have twenty minutes left of class. Now pay attention." I smiled to myself at her wonderful accent.

The bell rung and I gathered my things and ran to the door in one fluid motion.

"Wait- Rin!" I looked behind me to see Len jogging after me. I guess I was a fast walker.

"Hey, do you need help finding a class or something?"

Len smiled, "actually I was wondering what your next class is."  
>I blinked. Was he... no... never mind. "I have spanish next, room 137."<p>

"No way! Me too!" He grinned.

On the way to class, Len asked me random questions. I felt like I was being quizzed.

I'm not good at quizzes.

I always fail.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange- sometimes yellow."

"Favorite subject?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Favorite activity?"

"Uh, drawing."  
>"Then wouldn't your favorite subject be art?"<p>

"...No, the teacher is creepy."

The cycle just kind of continued until we crossed the school and got to Spanish, we were kind of late but the teacher was amazingly nice about it.

"Ahora, clase, dar a la bienvenida nuestros nuevo estudiante, Len!"

The class pretended to understand what the teacher said and smiled at Len. Most of the girls pulled down their shirts. I just shrunk back in my desk. Len smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

The girl in the desk next to me said; "You know him? He's cute."

Of course, people wanna talk to after I interact with an attractive guy.

"Not really, he was in my class before this also. We just talked and stuff."

"Hmm." The girl turned away and smiled seductively at Len. And then I was ignored again. Not that I was complaining.

Len had to sit in the back, next to some guy that always picks his nose when he thinks no one is looking. Poor Len.


	2. The Ab Incident

The next class I had was a social behavior class. I could never remember what it was called, but my mom made me take it. I'm glad she did. This class is officially amazing. Fridays are rest days where we sit around and watch movies. Love.

Len asked me where his room was. It was in the other direction of the school from where I was headed, so I said "sorry, I gotta get to class" and made a teacher help him. Len, Len, Len. If people see me socializing with an attractive guy they'll start to talk to me. No me gusta.

Today in social behavior class we talked about 9/11 and how we reacted to that. 10 years ago. When I was four. I didn't remember.

I still liked hearing peoples stories about 9/11 and other disasters people they knew were caught in.

Never mind, that sounds kind of sadistic.

Science was next, only four rooms down from social class. I always got there on time. The science teacher loved me for it. But I didn't love the science teacher. Even though she put me close the back, she put me next to this guy that always flirts creepily with me. I try to ignore him. I don't like guys twice my height.

Len was in this class, too, but since he had to run to the other side of the school he was five minutes late. The teacher introduced him and the guys in the class replied "Hi..." the girls just smiled and batted their eyelashes. The science teacher was mad at us for lacking enthusiasm and made us do it again.

"Len, you can sit behind Rin, she's the blonde-"

"I actually have already met her, so no need for introductions."

Everyone's head spun around to look at me. I remained slumped into my seat and gave the class a sarcastic thumbs up. Girls glared and boys looked curious. The creep flirter, Gakupo, gently elbowed me. "Ohoho, you get around. Maybe sometime you and I..." He raised his purple eyebrows and smirked. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I just met him today, and never ever ever ever ever-" I continued my streak until Len sat down behind me and poked my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Oh she's never been better." Gakupo raised his eyebrows even higher.

"...What?" Oh Len, how innocent you must be.

"Ignore him, he's a pervert." I rolled my eyes at Gakupo and endured the rest of class.

The bell rung and everyone darted out of the class, including me. It was _lunch! _Best part of the day!

But I didn't know anyone and I would normally eat in a corner or something...

And of course, Len was in my lunch, too, and we stood in line together.

"How's the food here?" He asked.

"It's amazing. I love the pizza! And the cookies are really good- and they have these ice cream sandwiches-"

"Oh, you start getting enthusiastic when we talk about food."

"Urhmm.. yeah..."

"So, who do you normally sit with at lunch?"

"Um, well, I told you- everyone here isn't all that wonderful, so..."  
>"Do you sit alone or something?"<p>

I nodded my head, and Len sighed in reply.

During the process of buying food, Len was somehow pulled from me. I didn't care. I noticed him being cornered by two flirtatious-looking girls. They dragged him away to their table full of the girls with raccoon makeup, bleached hair, short skirts, and very very low cut shirts.

I thought that, well.. all of the mentioned above was against the school dress code.

I sighed, and walked to the vending machines. I leaned on one and got comfortable. I ate in silence, watching the people talk about pointless things.

No, I never really did get lonely- at least I couldn't think of a time where I did. No stress of gossip, relationships, etcetera. I could daydream all I wanted. I guess I'm an introvert.

I ate quickly and roamed the halls until the bell rung. I was still trying to get used to this place, it's like one giant circle, just with a maze inside of it. So much more complicated then my old school, a graduating class of a whopping twelve people. That's why I liked the school, it was so small. I had known everyone for so long, I could at least tolerate them. Miku was from that school, too. She got sick of everyone after she had finished crushing on almost every single guy.

The hallways had cleared out, and I was late for art. Ugh, I didn't want to go. Maybe I just wouldn't today...

I searched the halls, looking for somewhere to hide from teachers. Like in the book 'speak', when Melinda hid in the abandoned closet. I actually liked that story, surprisingly. I've never liked a book I've been assigned before.

Then I heard footsteps.

I cursed under my breath and ran off, trying to be quiet. I think I knew where I could go. Maybe.

Left, Right, Left, Left, Crap! Where am I going?

I finally found it. The theater. There were these little ticket booth things just outside. The windows always had shutters on them, perfect place to hide. I took one of the many bobby pins I used to keep my hair out of my face and picked the lock.

Inside of the booth it was pretty dark, and I couldn't see a light switch. I could make out the outline of a one of those desk chairs and sat my but down on it. It was really relaxing in here... My eyelids shut themselves and I was awoken by the sound of a bell.

'_Well, I missed art.' _My mom would kill me for that later. But, I actually liked the next class. Religion. We never learned anything, and I liked watching the teacher yell at people who aren't me. Also, the teacher was a mime and if today was the day she showed us her act then I would shoot myself for missing it.

Religion around the corner... no wait, it was by the bathroom, I think... Augh! Someone shoved me and my books went flying. No one helped pick them up. I looked up to see who it was. A girl, all in red. Her boobs were sticking out of her belly shirt and she wore a red mini skirt. Her hair was short and brown, and a ring of eyeliner rimmed her eyes. Beside her, Miku was pulling down her super-short skirt. I guess she ignored me, or maybe she just didn't see. Either way, I didn't think our friendship could last another four years.

I was a couple minutes late to religion because one of my books slid into the boys bathroom and I had to ask random guys to go in and get it for me. They mostly just looked at me like I was a creeper. Eventually, a tall blue haired guy got it for me. He looked like a senior. I smiled at him and said, "thank you so much! Sorry for making you late to class..."

"No problem, and I'm not late for anything- it's my free period." He grinned and walked off.

The religion teacher said it was okay and I should just sit down so we can start learning.

I doodled all through class, and there was no mime act. I should've stayed asleep.

Lets see, whats next.. Gym. Yay. Maybe there will be those football players that run around without a shirt...

I had to go, just to find out.

I awkwardly changed into my gym uniform in the corner of the locker room.

Surprise, Surprise- look who had the same class as me again. Len. He was talking with the gym teacher, probably about buying a lock for a locker in the... locker rooms... lots of locks involved...

He noticed me and waved. I smiled in reply, but went to sit down against a wall. I was going to not exercise as much as I can before we start stupid soccer.

The football team _better_ be practicing. Shirts vs skins. Awwww yeah.

So, apparently Len is like this all-star soccer player and is beast at scoring against our team. No one can stop him. He runs at like 80 miles per hour and once he's halfway across the field he'll just punt it and it'll get right in the net.

Our team is still trying though, but most of us fail at sports and just try to trip him.

We never succeed.

Len was coming straight at me, kicking the soccer ball. It hit his left foot, then right, left, right, left... Oh, snap out of it, Rin! He's right in front of you! I kicked as hard as I could and my foot went flying up, right under Lens shirt. I couldn't stop my leg and his shirt ripped, right down the middle... how does that even work?  
>CRAP! NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE LENS SUPPOSED ABS!<p>

okay, maybe I do.

I can't help if I'm a pervert.

He looked stunned. I took this as my chance and kicked the ball right between his legs, but I guess I kicked a little too hard and... Well Len's face didn't look that happy when I hit his crotch.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" I stared down at the now crouching Len, his shirt ripped like a vest and his hands... um... trying to comfort the... um... you can figure it out.

"You've... definitely... got quite a kick there..." He said through gritted teeth. The coach came up to us, jogging. He told Len to go get some ice or something and put on a new shirt.  
>Aww, the abs only lasted for a minute. And I didn't even get a good look.<br>The gym teacher then interrogated me, wondering if ripping his shirt and kicking him in the balls was intentional or not.

The conversation ended with him saying I need to practice soccer outside of school and that I should sit out, because I might endanger more people with my playing.

Score. This should happen everyday.

Len came back out and sat on the sidelines next to me for the rest of the games, too. He was wearing a red shirt that looked way too big for him.

"I'm really sorry about tearing your shirt and uh, umm, you know.."

"No, it's okay.. It was an accident... you just really need to work on soccer..."

"So I've been told." I rested my chin on my knees and hugged them tight.

"You look... not happy."  
>"No, I'm really not... The coach said I need to practice more... and... I..."<p>

"You... what?"

"I... don't... do good... at sports..." I mumbled into my arm.

Len chuckled. "No! You've got a really strong kick! You just need to learn how to to, well, control it!"

"But... but... if I exercise... then I sweat..."

"...Yes, most people do."

"BUT IT'S SO GROSS."

Len laughed a little harder, "You're so weird! Just use like, a ton of deodorant and you'll be okay!"

"I don't want to discuss my odor with you..."

"Understandable."

We kind of rambled on about nothing in particular for the next few minutes until the teacher called us in at the end of the day, and Len left for soccer practice.

My mom picked me up twenty minutes late in a car that was filled to the brim of useless crap that she claimed was for her teaching job.

When I got home, I didn't do my homework or anything. I went straight for tumblr.

tumblr tumblr tumblr.

So much better than reality.

The next morning I realized I didn't do any of my homework. Meh, what did I care. I'll do it eventually.

I got up, drank a cup of orange juice and sat on the couch for forty minutes until I had ten minutes to get ready. I got up, threw on random clothes, brushed my teeth, stuck a few bobby pins in my bangs and ta-da! I'm absolutely stunning.

I walked up to the bus stop and realized I had forgotten to wash my face.

Whatever. It's not like I care if people see a couple of blackheads on my nose.

We had a pop quiz in Algebra today. I don't think I did that bad. It was kind of easy, actually. Also it took up most of the day, and I finished kind of early so I decided to catch up on some sleep before the rest of the school day started.

It was a pretty good start.

Homeroom was... interesting. The announcements were as boring as ever, but people I didn't no tried to get this ugly guy I didn't know to ask me to homecoming. I shook my head and shot all of them death glares. Then I slept and watched people talk.

... I need a life.

I ran to my locker before english, so I could get my books and stuff. I couldn't get my lock open and had to have a teacher help me, causing me to be ten minutes late to class. Irish lady was not happy.

Len sat back in his desk, looking at the clock. He must not be enjoying class. I took my assigned seat and turned my head to face him. His eyes shifted over at me and he smiled, so I smiled back. I soon found him slipping a note to me.

**-**_**you missed it, there's a test tomorrow**_

**-crap! what about?**

**-**_**um, just like the vocabulary and stuff. **_

**-eew. **

_**-ahaha yeah. how was yesterday?**_

**-i didn't do any homework and i spent all my time on the computer.**

_**-so, does that mean bad? or good?**_

**-neither. it means heavenly. **

_**-...you're weird. **_

The teacher then caught us and demanded we see her after class.

"Please Mrs, umm..," I mumbled an inaudible word hoping that she wouldn't notice, "We really have to get to spanish-"

She cut me off, "You two, socializing is no excuse for passing notes. I expected better of honors students. Look, lets just say I'll take ten points off your test tomorrow and we'll call it even." Len and I nodded hastily, trying to avoid the wrath of Mrs. Something as much as we could. We ran out of there as soon as we got our late-to-class note things.


	3. Maybe I'll Start Fresh

**Thanks for the nice reviews guys! I honestly didn't think I'd get any, this being my first fan fiction… But all you guys are amazing. So thank you. 3**

**And for the people who can relate to RIN: GOOD. Because her situation is based off of me and you and I can be BFFs.**

**Be prepared for a kind of short and emo chapter though….. it'll get less emo dun worry :'D**

**-Ezzi**

The day rolled on, but minutes felt like hours. I lost interest in everything we were studying in every class, and almost fell asleep; the only thing that kept me up was Len trying to talk or pass notes in whatever class it happened to be. Yes, I did fall asleep in social behavior class. We will not discuss it. Before I knew it, gym came, and I was forced to exercise. Well, kind of. I wasn't allowed to play soccer, but the teacher made me practice sit-ups and push-ups the whole time. I liked soccer better.

I left right after school and walked to wherever. I didn't care. I just wanted to leave. I wasn't at all in a good mood, and I didn't have the tolerance to ride in my mom's trashed car.

I didn't get far before I saw some big guy in one of our high schools soccer outfit things beating up some helpless nerd kid with white hair. I kind of felt bad for him so I ripped off my shoe and chucked it at the bully, and then ran like there was no tomorrow.

I'd have to get it later.

I tried to go to a café and they didn't let me in because I only had one shoe. I had to ask a random stranger to use their phone to call my mom, because my phone is broken. She yelled at me for five minutes, and even the nice stranger person looked sorry for me.

The car ride home consisted of even more yelling, not just about ditching my mom at school but my failing grades and skipping math and not doing any homework and only having one shoe and even more stuff I didn't give a crap about.

God, I really was moody today…

I got home, locked myself in my room, plopped on the bed, and just kind of stayed there. I didn't even eat all. I just slept. All day.

I woke up at four a.m. and cried. I didn't know why, but I did. I just felt like it. Maybe it's because my only friends don't want anything to do with me anymore. Maybe it's because my dad left my mom and me when I was little. Maybe it was because I'm all alone and I have no friends and no life and I'm not good at anything and…

Oh god. I'm turning into an angsty teenage emo.

I rubbed the tears from my eyes and sat up. I wasn't going to be depressed. I was going to make something of my life, and I'm going to do it now.

Heck, I'll do it tomorrow… I just cried, I want to sleep more.

I was yelled at by several teachers for not doing homework for the past… every day… and on top of that, Len was absent today, so I was more alone then usual.

Whatever.

I daydreamed through most of the classes, hoping that there would be some random miracle to whisk me away from my everyday life. Oh yeah, there was.

I love you, internet.

The only problem is that I can't use it during school, when I really need it most.

After lunch I went back to my locker and found that the shoe was hanging from the little slits in my locker. There was a note that said 'watch out' placed in it.  
>Crap, he had seen me. And he knew where my locker was.<p>

I didn't want to go to class, so I headed to the ticket booths and rested my aching brain.

Then, I continued my routine of riding home in a sucky car and being on the internet all night.

It was finally Friday, and Len had been absent since Wednesday. I tried to come up with logical situations in my head where Len had fallen deathly ill, or gotten into a car crash, or something of that sort.

He showed his face in English, and it did not look as pretty as normal.

His eye was surrounded by a purple-black ring and his nose was covered by a bandage.

"What happened?"

"Oh, some guy on my soccer team punched me in the face randomly after he arrived like twenty minutes late to practice… He said something about a sister, but I'm an only child… I still don't get it."

"Oh," I wasn't going to say that he probably thought I was his sister, "who was he?"

"Um, Al, but everyone calls him 'Big Al' because he's giant and intimidating."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to stay, so I stayed silent. Len didn't feel the need to keep the conversation going either, so we stopped talking and waited for class to start.

The day followed it's normal path, and I actually went to every class today, just like a good girl should.

I even saw Miku again in the halls today, with the same big-boobed girl; except I thought they seemed bigger today. I waved at Miku, but she ignored me.

Yep. Not working out.

God, my life is so… not as planned.

I prayed when I got home. I don't even believe in god, I stopped believing in him since my dad left us. How could someone take away my only true friend? At least, I thought he was my friend…

I just wanted him back, and if God was somewhere up there, maybe he would actually listen.

I spent my whole weekend trying to write down ways I could change my life. I just ended up with a ton of wasted paper and like three inkless pens.


	4. Communication

**I'm really fast at updating.. like dang. Well, hope you all like this chapter!  
>And I lied about emo-ness. Just a bit. <strong>

**-Ezzi**

I missed homecoming.

Oh well, it's not like I was invited. Or wanted to go. Or had a dress. Or whatever else was necessary.

But it didn't sound that fun, at least not to me, from what I've heard (yes, from eavesdropping) it was just one giant pit of sweaty grinding and slutty outfits.

My generation is full of idiots.

I left homeroom as soon as the bell rang so I could buy a snack from the vending machines. I didn't eat breakfast because I woke up late, and part of this whole turning-my-life-around thing involves getting to school on time, so I was stuck being hungry for first period.

I stood outside the door of my classroom and bit my poptart. We weren't aloud to eat so Mrs. Something told me to eat in the hall until class started, then I would have to come inside. I watched the people enter the class, and noticed a few people I hadn't before. There was a ginger with a giant cowlick that kind of fascinated me, and a girl with long pink hair that was decked out in Hello Kitty clothes and accessories. I smiled at each of them, and the ginger smiled back, but Hello Kitty didn't see. I also saw that Len took off his bandage, and luckily his nose looked normal. His eye was still kind of purple, though. He grinned and waved, but I just smiled with a mouth full of poptart-y goodness.

Mrs. Something commended me on getting my homework done finally. She seemed proud.

We had also gotten the results of our tests back. I got a B, 28 out of 35. Mrs. Something wrote 'not too shabby' in the corner. It was mostly multiple choice, and I was a good guess.

After class, I walked with Len to Spanish.

"Hey, I didn't see you at homecoming."

"That's because I didn't go."  
>"Well, why not?"<p>

I looked at him, disappointed.  
>"Oh, well I was gonna ask you to dance."<p>

The expression on my face didn't change.

"No, no! Not all of it was like… party songs, some of it was kind of slow-dance-y."

I just kind of stared at him awkwardly then. He wanted to dance? Did he like me? It seemed like an hour before I finally said; "Well, it's a good thing I didn't go- I can't dance."

Len grinned and told me that it didn't matter as long as we were having fun.  
>I spotted Teto out of the corner of my eye, and twisted my neck so I could see her. She was talking with two girls- one who with long blonde hair, clicking away at her phone, and one with long silver hair, who seemed kind of shy and quiet. Teto saw me and waved, so I waved back.<p>

"Who'se that?" Asked Len.

"An old friend. Like really, really old friend."

"Cool, but I thought you didn't…. um, well sorry this sounds kind of mean, but I thought you didn't have any friends."

"It's okay- and I don't really. I haven't talked to Teto in like two or three years."

"Oh."

And ta-da, we were in class and learning how to conjugate 'yo-go' verbs.

During Science class, I did my best to pay attention in class and ignore the crude comments made by the purple-haired-perv. Len wasn't talking, or even taking notes. I'd occasionally look back at him and just see him spacing out. He's kind of weird.

I asked if I could eat lunch with Len so we could talk about the classes I didn't understand, he said that'd be fine and we walked to lunch together.

Talking about classes didn't last long, I got too bored. I'd have to give up on my good-student deal, just for lunch. Instead, we talked about eachother. Len told me about his friends before he moved- a couple guys named like… Dell (who was a smoker, which kind of creeped me out), and Taito, who somehow always managed to get hurt and wore like a jillion bandages everyday, also he got really jealous when a girl he liked was dating or flirting with someone else, and it took Len and Dell to restrain him from beating that person up.

They both sounded kind of messed up, but I didn't tell Len that.

I told Len about Miku and Teto, but mostly about Miku. He said that we didn't seem like we'd be good friends anyway, and I kind of was shocked at that. Miku and I had been friends since we were like two, but I guess now we aren't, and maybe Len's right. I kind of felt sick after that. I guess that it was obvious, because Len asked me what was wrong.

I said nothing.

But then I remembered my promise to become a better person, which included being truthful, and tears started rolling down my cheeks and I started sobbing into my hands. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even make that 'wahhh' noise. I was choking and I couldn't breathe, Everything just kind of went black, and I woke up on a cot the nurses office.

I looked at the clock; 2:00. Crap! I missed art and part of religion! I sprung up, ran past the nurse, ignored her hollering to get back in bed, and ran to religion. I made it late, but the teacher said a blonde-haired boy dropped a pass for me to miss all of class, due to sickness. I just kind of backed out of the door and ran back to the nurse. I mean, if I was excused, I could miss it…

The nurse…. Ann lectured me on running right after I fainted and not coming to school when I'm sick and other stuff like that. I just nodded and chugged water. My temperature was apparently at 101, and no one answered my home phone. No back-up number was listed, so they just had me stay with the nurse.

My mom did pick me up at the end of school, and told me I was going the next day too. I needed to get my grades up bad, and my mom didn't care if I was sick.

I got home to find Len added me on facebook, and sent me a message asking if I was okay. I said yes, I just have a fever and I'll go to school tomorrow and blah blah blah. He messaged me back saying he knew about my health, he wanted to know why I randomly started crying.

I didn't know how to reply, so I didn't.

After that, I did my homework.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were all normal. I didn't even have to explain anything to Len, apparently he said he wouldn't be nosy again.

It wasn't until Friday that something interesting happened. Well, it wasn't that interesting, but it was kind of weird.

Len looked a lot more attractive.  
>Like, instead of his usual basketball shorts and t-shirt, he wore jeans and a plaid flannel top. His hair was still in a messy ponytail, but I don't know, it just looked different. His eyes seemed bigger and brighter, and his lips seemed softer.<p>

I asked him about his outfit and he said it was getting colder outside, so he switched to jeans and a flannel.

That makes sense. But I didn't have the guts to ask about his lips.

I did my homework right when I got home so I could do random stuff for the entire weekend.

I didn't procrastinate. See, I'm improving. And Saturday morning, I got a call from Miku. She wanted me to come over.

I said sure and started to walk to her house.


	5. Sorry, Miku

**Late night update! Sorry! Detention and play practice leaves room for two hours to get homework done, so I was kinda stressed the whole day… Hope you like it!**

**-Ezzi**

The walk to Miku's house was just something that was programmed into my brain, same as finding the bathroom in my own home. I had grown up following this path, and it was kind of sad to realize I had been walking it less and less; but then again, Miku has been talking to me less and less...

I turned into her driveway. It was smooth, but covered in crisp leaves that made s crunch every time I took a step. The Hatsune household wasn't too large, but it contained several thousand dollars worth of decorations in what seemed like every room. Even the front yard was decorated with large gemstones that embroidered a garden.

I waved to Mikuo, Miku's underachieving 18 year old brother, who gracefully exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette before smiling at me. I used to have a slight crush on Mikuo, before he started smoking and other things that shall not be named. I pushed open one of their large double-doors and found myself being greeted by their two purebred poodle-type-things. both shipped here from like, Norway or something.

Miku came running up to me, her long teal hair down and messy, definitely different from her normal pigtails.

"RINNNNNNN!" she threw her arms around my neck, and dug her face into my non-existant chest. I felt my shirt getting wet.

"Miku... are you crying?"

She nodded, her face still pressed to my body. I stroked her head and led he downstairs, to her room.

"Rinn! I hate high school, I fucking hate it! My so-called friends started spreading rumors about me having herpes, and slitting my wrists, being a lesbian, and more shit like that! People don't talk to me anymore, and the guy I like doesn't even look at me in the halls! God! My grades are dropping and my parents are getting more and more strict- Mikuo turned out so crappy that they want me to be perfect, ya know? Augh! I can't do this! I'm failing practically every class! Rin, please help me, I'm so alone!"

I sat at the edge of her bed and watched her fling pillows around the room before looking at me for an answer. I took a few seconds to think- a quality Miku hated about me, I've always had to think things through before I could get excited, or even answer about something.

This wasn't my best friend. My best friend bought me lunch when I forgot money, shared her toys with me, stood up for me against bullies, smiled at me in the halls. I wanted six year old Miku back- a Miku I could actually trust. Maybe, if I gave her another chance she'd change... but Len's words echoed somewhere in the back of my mind: _'You two don't seem like you'd make good friends anyway'. _This pile of teal hair wasn't my best friend.

"Sorry, Miku. This… youaren't my best friend. I miss the old you. But I'll tell you this, you're less alone than you think. And for now, I think _I _need to be alone." I petted her head one last time and got up to start to leave. She just stared at me, shocked, before I dashed up the stairs. I heard her holler my name before I slammed the front door shut.  
>"What was that about?" Mikuo was still sitting on their patio, but he wasn't smoking anymore.<p>

"Nothing, just be nice to your sister." And with that, I ran home.

To be honest, I was kind of relived to say no to Miku. She's always brought drama with her, and never fails to make a scene. I still want to be on good terms with her, but her friendship lately is just so… stressful.

I mean, when Miku and I were little things were completely different. Miku was the only one who would stand up for me when I was getting picked on by bullies for being so small. She let me play with her toys (well, a select few of them), and gave me the best presents for holidays, even when my parents failed to even glance at my wish lists. She'd want to braid my long hair, because hers was too short to braid. That was the reason I got it cut last year, I idolized her that much. Everything changed when Miku was about ten, and started finding Mikuo's perverted magazines. She wanted to grow her hair out long and wear slutty clothes and be sexy, just like the girls in the magazine.

I was too meek to say anything about it.

I lost my best friend because I couldn't speak up.

I was shoveling ice cream into my mouth for the rest of the weekend, and barely got out of bed for any other reason than eating and sleeping. I debated reconsidering helping Miku with her issue, but then again, what could I do? I don't know anyone at the school, and if she started hanging out with me she'd look like a freak, too.

I scrolled through the many pages of tumblr, debating what I could do. Eventually I just decided I would just leave her alone for a bit, see what happened. I'm sure Miku would make friends with the right crowd, she's very outgoing and can talk to almost anyone.

For some outlandish reason, I decided to check my facebook. I almost never did. Okay, that's a lie, I always leave it open in one of my many tabs just in case I think of stalking someone.

I looked through pictures from when my class last year went to D.C, and I was pretty good friends with everyone. Gumi, Lily, Miku and I posed for a picture in the airport. Nero photobomed it, wearing a cheese hat that he bought when we were stuck in Wisconsin for 14 hours. No, the trip didn't go as planned, but we had lots of fun. I missed those days, where my smiles were pretty much… well, genuine.

A message popped up in the corner of my screen:

**Len Kagamine: Hi!**

**Me: Hey.**

**Len: What's new? **

**Me: More Miku drama. **

**Len: Oh, that sucks. What kind of drama? **

**Me: Drama drama. Don't want to talk about it. Or talk, period. Sorry. See ya later.**

**Len: Okay, feel happier :/**

I sighed and shut my laptop. Len was right, I needed to feel happier….


	6. We are NOT Romeo and Cinderella

**I love you all, because you all are amazing!**

**But as for RinXLen… just wait, I got this planned out C: **

**Thanks for reading! 3 **

**~Ezzi**

The rest of the weekend was considerably short considering how bored I was the entire time. I couldn't think of anything to do Sunday morning, so I had decided to do my homework right after I got up.

Sunday was also the day I ran out of not only ice cream, but old cookies I found in the cupboard. I also watched a few horror movies, but I had to contain my screams or the neighbors would complain.

Overall, the weekend was pretty boring, and it was kind of sad that I was excited to go to school, but really… what else would I do if the weekend was longer?

Algebra was… algebra, and English was… okay. A group of singers came in the class, advertising for choir. Len nudged me after their performance.

"Sounds kinda fun. We should join."

"Urghh, me? I don't sing. I can't sing."  
>"Sure you can, I mean if I can, then-"<p>

We were cut off by the teacher shushing us, and didn't hesitate to shut up and start paying attention.

Len decided to continue the conversation during the walk to Spanish-

"C'mon Rin, I'm sure you'd be a great singer!"

"Uh, have you _heard _my voice? It's so high pitched and.. and… not pretty! Maybe when I actually go through puberty, I-"

"Too. Much. Information. Now, I'm sure you'd sound amazing! You're voice is the oppsite of not pretty. C'mon, just try it!"

"I said no. And you- I didn't think guys were interested in choir. At least straight ones."

"I like singing- girls find it hot."

"You're retarded." I bopped his head with my notebook.

The rest of the morning was bearable, until I got to Science. I didn't understand anything and grilled my teacher with questions until she got so irritated that I was afraid she'd hit me with a textbook.

Len and I were waiting in line for lunch when I realized I had forgotten money, so I told him I was going to my locker. He insisted on walking with me, probably because he didn't want to be abducted by sluts again. Ya know, no offense to the… sluts…

Len followed by my side, and I got money from my locker.

"Well, we can go buy food now-" I noticed Len's gaze, he looked shocked and even a bit scared.

I slowly shut my locker, and tried to have it not make any noise. There was someone coming towards us. Pretty fast. He came closer and closer, and I was just as trapped as Len. Neither of us could move. He threw his fist out a few feet in front of me. I snapped out of my daze and tackled Len, throwing both of us out of the way. I was too scared to see who he was aiming for, so that was really the only win-win situation. Except ya know, for hitting my head on the tile ground and having Len land on top of me.

We scrambled up from out awkward position to see Big Al cracking his knuckles and standing over us. "Twincest, gross."

"She isn't my sister." Len growled, hands clenched at his sides.

"-and we're not, ya know, anything." I pointed out. Big Al just shrugged and got in position to fire another hit.

He aimed for me.

I took a blow to my face, but I felt numb. My adrenaline took control and I lunged for him. He pushed me down and started towards Len. My mouth filled with blood.

I staggered back up and grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled back. I was surprisingly strong, and he stumbled back a bit.

"Belligerent miscreant." Some blood spilt out of my mouth, and I saw Len's face. He looked horrified. Big Al turned around, but I don't think he had the brains to understand what I meant. "Bitch." He kicked my shin, and I bit his arm. He threw me to the ground, but I got on my knees and gripped him hard enough to slice a vein. He looked at his blood for a second, and then kneed my head. I couldn't do anything other than that, my head started to hurt, and god it hurt bad, I cupped my bleeding nose and rubbed my pounding head.

Len looked at me, then to Big Al. Big Al had started making his way towards him, and Len still couldn't move.  
>"Lenny, I haven't seen you since the situation was rather similar." Big Al smirked, and Len shut his slightly open mouth. He glared at Big Al, and clenched his fists even tighter. "Look. You're a savage. Get the hell away from us, we didn't do anything."<p>

"Your Cinderella here shot her shoe at me, trying the be a hero. Well, that isn't how things work with me. She needs to learn that." Big Al threw another punch, but Len dodged it. Big Al threw another one, and hit Len right in the gut. Len collapsed, and Big Al turned back towards me.

Len looked up and saw Big Al walking towards me. I looked back up at Big Al, whose face looked like a possessed Ken doll.

I heard a squeak from a shoe, and Len was crouching right in front of me. He smiled at me, then turned to face Big Al.

"Move, Romeo."

Len smirked, and hurled his fist towards Big Al, who deflected it and hit his fist to Len's head, which sent his skull smashing to the ground. Len didn't move after that.

"L-LEN!" I shrieked.  
>Everything was in slow motion. Nothing seemed like reality. Big Al started coming towards me, and I stared at him helplessly.<p>

I let a sob seep through my lips.

Then, Big Al turned his head to the side. I followed his eyes. There was someone there.

They had long, lean legs, and wearing skinny jeans under an oversized hoodie. They had short, messily cut, teal hair. My eyes focused enough to see their face. Blue eyes, cupid's bow lips, a determined expression.

Miku.

My eyes blurred with tears, and I watched her distorted figure fling her fist towards Big Al.

That was all I saw, I fainted.


	7. Dreams aren't much better than reality

**I was watching a horror movie when writing this, and it suddenly got really dark outside and the wind was like WHOOSH and there was lightning and it was pouring and I was just sitting there like; well I'm gonna die now. **

**Hope you like it :D **

**Also, I don't plan on killing anyone. Yet. **

**-Ezzi**

I opened my eyes, but shut them soon again after I discovered a blinding light was waiting to greet me. I soon got bored with just dark surrounding me, and gradually lifted my eyelids, the light seeping through my pupil.

My eyes focused onto two hands, one belonging to me.

My gaze shifted from the hands and up the arm of the fingers that were intertwined with mine.

My dad.

He looked the same, but so different. His blonde hair appeared dull-brown, and the saturation was sucked from his skin. He was still smiling, just like I remembered him.

"Rin." His smile spread even further across his cheeks.  
>"Dad… I-"<br>"Shh," He pressed one finger to his lips, "I know what you're going to say. Give me a chance to talk."  
>I nodded.<br>"I'm going to leave. And I'm sorry. I can't come back, ever."

I looked at him, awestruck by how stupid he thought I was.  
>"Daddy- no!" A high voice replaced my own, and the words were not at all what I wanted to say. I tried again- but nothing came out except tears from my eyes.<br>"Rin, please, don't cry.."

I opened my mouth to talk- but nothing came out except a small whimper. I tried again- "Daddy, no no no no no no no! I don't want to be alone!"  
>He leaned his face inwards towards mine, and said in a whisper- "Rin, trust me-"<br>"You're less alone than you think." A high-pitched voice replaced his, and instead of a tall man leaning down, a young child was squeezing my hand.  
>Miku. <em>My<em> Miku. "M-m-m-Miku!" I grinned, showing the gap where my two front teeth used to be, and Miku smiled, showing the same gap.

We had pulled out our first loose teeth together when we were six.

"Rinny- I was always so jealous of your hair." She twirled a finger around my now very long golden hair. "I-I" My words sounded more like a squeak than actual talking.  
>"Rin, hey, you know what would be fun? Let's go play! I want to go play with more people!"<br>"I-I… I can't…" My head lowered, and my eyes focused on the ground. I was so scared at this age, so hesitant.  
>"Sure you can, Rin! Everyone wants friends! You just have to speak!" Miku tugged my hand. One blink, and she was gone.<br>I was alone again.

Everything was blindingly white and clean. I looked down at myself, and realized just how much I stood out from this pureness around me. I sighed.  
>This would always be the ending, wouldn't it. I'd always have to be alone, defenseless, confused. Everything I held onto, I eventually had to let go and let everything slip through my fingers-<p>

"But not if I hold back."

He was standing behind me, and took my hand in his.

"Hi, Rapunzel."

I looked up into his eyes, they so looked so similar to mine; but somehow contained a tenderness and warmth that I doubted mine could ever show. He smiled shyly, and put his free hand on my shoulder.  
>"Rin. I want you to know something, I won't let you be alone. I promise."<br>He looked so sincere, so earnest. But I knew nobody could keep that promise.

I guess he sensed my doubt; "Rin, believe me," He moved his hand so it cupped my cheek, "I think-"  
>I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.<br>He gently pulled my finger down from his lips, and pulled me towards him. I closed my eyes just before our lips were about to meet-

"Rin, Rin, please, wake up soon…"

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Miku, grasping my hand.

"M-Miku…"

"Rin!" Miku gasped, and hugged me. "Oops, sorry! Did I hurt you- I'm sorry, you just woke up and I was so-"

I laughed weakly. "W-what time is it?"

Miku paused for a second, checked a clock I hadn't noticed, and smiled a timid but meaningful smile. "It's about two in the morning. You're mom is asleep at home, she cried when she found out your condition. Ran straight out of work."

"How long have you been here, Miku?" My voice was dry.  
>"I don't know, since the fight. I'm so so sorry I wasn't there sooner- I mean, I didn't really fight him, since teachers stepped in, but-"<br>"Miku, I'm so so sorry. For everything. You're amazing- but really, what did you do to your hair?"

Miku looked down, embarrassed, "Well, since you said I wasn't _me _anymore, I thought maybe cutting my hair off would make you see that I was still the same… I just got lost for a little bit."

"Miku, you're amazing. And your hair looks gorgeous. Somewhat like Mikuo, but you wear it 10x better."

Miku hugged me again, and I hugged back, resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"Wait- where's Len?"

"Probably sleeping, he broke a couple ribs from taking that blow. He'll be up soon, and you can talk to him."

I suddenly felt a million times more relieved, and Miku grinned, her eyes widening. "Rin, you _like _him, don't you! Oh my _GOD!" _Miku started bouncing up and down, grinning with glee.  
>"I-I…. You're right!" I even sounded surprised. I shouldn't have been, but I was.<br>"Eeeee!" Miku squealed with delight, "it's so sad you won't be able to hug though, you know, with your guys' injuries."  
>"Doesn't mean we can't kiss." I didn't hesitate to heavily stress the sarcasm, but of course, Miku didn't understand and continued her little fangirl routine with me for awhile, until she decided that I had better get some sleep if I wanted to make love to Len in the morning. I didn't, but graciously accepted the offering of sleep. <p>


	8. Waffles make me happy, yes

**Urfff. Here you go. (:  
>Hope you like~<br>-Ezzi**

My injuries weren't that bad, just a broken nose, chipped tooth, and a pounding headache. The dentist would have to fix the tooth soon, but in the meantime I couldn't stop rubbing the chip with my tongue. It felt so weird, but so addicting. It was about nine in the morning, and I couldn't wait to see Len.  
>I liked him.<br>Oh god.  
>I've never liked anyone before, and I still don't exactly know how to deal with it… but Len is just so… <em>likable. <em>Everyone knows that. He was the only one that was nice to me, a weird, outcasted, antisocial freak. It helped that he was scrumptious to look at.

But seriously. What was I supposed to say to him? I mean, I couldn't just say it up front- could I? I mean, that'd be too… desperate… right? I have no previous relationship experience. This is rather confusing. Whatever, I'd just tell him. Somehow. No matter what. I'd find a way how.

A nurse opened the door and handed me a tray full of waffles.  
>I approve.<br>Next to the plate, there was a little note. It was covered in hearts and starts and swirls. I opened it and read the message:

_Rinnnnn~  
>Hey, I hope you're feeling better! And remember, today will be very special(; well, if you guys are feeling better. I bribed the staff to give you waffles, cuz I remembered they were your favorite! 3 3 Feel amazing soon!<br>Hugs, Miku(:_

I smiled to myself and shoved forkfuls of waffle into my mouth. Miku really was back.

I wanted to see Len, so I called a nurse. She came in almost immediately, with her green hair tied in a ponytail on the top of her head. She smiled at me, and asked how I was feeling.

"I'm fine, but I want to see my friend. He's also in the hospital. Could you help me?"

"Sure, sweety. But before we get you moving, let's see how you are with walking."

She propped me up and placed her hands under my armpits, helping my to get off the bed. She counted to three, and slowly let her hands slip form under my armpits, forcing my to stand up by myself. My head suddenly started pounding, and I groaned, then flopped myself on the bed.

"Uh- maybe we'll get you a wheelchair." She helped me get comfortable, then scrambled out to get a wheelchair. She returned a few minutes later, grinning.

"If you don't have anyone else to push you, I'll be glad to. Just call me Sonika."  
>I smiled at her, but was careful not to grin. My tooth probably looked stupid.<br>"I'm Rin."

"Hi, Rin! So who do you want to visit?"  
>"Uh, Len Kagamine. Do you know what room he's in?"<br>"Mm, no, but we can go check."  
>She lead me to the front desk and asked for Len. An old grumpy lady growled a room number that I couldn't make out, but apparently Sonika could, and she grinned and politely thanked Grandma Grumps.<p>

Sonika wheeled me all the way to room 311, where Len was sitting up in bed reading a book.  
>He smiled when he saw me.<br>I couldn't smile back, my stomach was too fluttery-feeling.  
>"Hey Rin, how're ya doing?"<br>"Umm… I… uh-" Sonika giggled. She was catching on. "I'm okay. But my tooth looks, er, ugly, there's a bandage on my itching nose, and I can't stand up without my head pounding."  
>"Oh, well, that really sucks. Hopefully your head will feel better soon though."<br>"Uh, yeah. How do you feel?"

"Mm, my stomach kind of hurts, but I took a lot of painkillers, so…"  
>"ahahaha.." I awkwardly laughed.<p>

Thankfully, Sonika butted in on our beyond awkward converstation, "Well, Rin, I have other things to attend to, and since Len can walk he can push you around if you need." She walked out and winked at me. Crap, she gave it away.  
>Len pushed himself up from the bed, and stood up. He was wearing a hospital outfit, but luckily the hospital gowns here were shorts and a t-shirt, so it would be plenty less awkward.<p>

"So, Rin, where do ya wanna go?"  
>"I- uh- I dunno, take me wherever." I turned pink.<br>"Mm, okay. We can just wander around for now."

Len led me around through the halls, and we passed by some sad settings inside the sad rooms of the hospital. We eventually got tired, and much too depressed to keep on wandering, so we decided we'd take a look at the map.

"Ah cool, look- they have a small indoor garden. Let's go see."  
>"There's probably a ton of dying old people there- and that sounds almost as depressing as looking in the rooms of dying people…."<br>"Rin, you're so pessimistic. We're going." Len started pushing me towards the door- and I flipped out.  
>"No- I <em>don't want to see dying old people." <em>I tried to stop Len from having the ability to push the wheelchair, but just ended up falling off and faceplanted into the ground.

"RIN!" Len tried to grab me, but I fell too fast.

"Owwwwww." I groaned, my face on the cold tile floor. Well. That can't be good for my nose.  
>Len took my hand and helped me to sit up, then freaked out because my nose was bleeding and maybe broken even more.<p>

"Ahh! Rin! Your nose!" He swung his head around, frantically searching for something to dry my nose with while I just laughed.  
>"Augh! Ahh!" Len emphasized his nervousness by shaking his hands around.<p>

"…Len, why are you freaking out? It's just a bloody nose."  
>"Yeah, but we're in a hospital! A <em>hospital <em>Rin. Someones gonna see that and frantically search for a diseased patient whose brain is bleeding!" He ripped off his hospital gown shirt and pressed it to my face.  
>"-Mmmph!" Ha. Finally got to see his abs.<br>and they were totally present. Even if his chest was severely bruised.

I held his shirt to my nose and tried to stand up, but the pounding in my head got a million times worse and I fell back onto my butt.  
>"Rin, I swear, you're gonna make me do everything for you." He sighed and picked me up bridal style, then plopped me back down in the wheelchair.<p>

I must've looked like a tomato.

It was the best moment of my life.

"We're turning around, I need a shirt."  
>Len took me to a hospital person and explained the bloody nose story to them. They gave me a box of tissues and Len an new shirt.<br>At least I saw his abs this time.


	9. My Heart is Bigger on the Inside

**Late update. Yayy…. I'm so uninspired. Updates probably wont be everyday now, but, who knows. I also have a break from school starting Thursday :DD This is the girliest fluffiest chapter ever. Not really. But kind of.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE 3**

**-Ezzi**

I couldn't tell Len. Every time I even thought about it how it was going to guy, I fely like I was going to throw up, and a thousand worries spun through my head. After all, I only had two friends.. If I lost Len I'd lose 50% of them.

Len only had to be in the hospital for two days, so today was his last day. I had to tell him today, if I didn't I'd be worse than one of those stupid teen shows where there's like twenty episodes that just feature the main character trying to sum up the courage to tell their crush about their feelings. Nope, I need to be honest, ya know, if I want to see Len's abs again. Things like that don't happen everyday.

It was almost 1:00, and I still have yet to build up the courage to even call a nurse to wheel me to Len's room. No, I still couldn't stand up without my head pounding. I'm staying here until they figure out what's wrong. Yayy.  
>Actually, it's not that bad here. I get to sit in bed, watch T.V, draw, and my mom even brought my laptop. She came to visit me last night, but she's been working twenty-four seven, so she hasn't had that much time. She's been really nice to me, and even bought me a box of Oreo's to snack on at the hospital. I could get used to this.<p>

I plopped an oreo in my mouth, and considered the possibilities. I could ask for Sonika again, she'd understand and leave right away- any other nurse would be incredibly awkward- and might even want to stick around. Can't have that happen.

I stuck another oreo on my tongue and smashed it in between my tongue and the roof of my mouth before I started actually chewing it. Someone knocked, I swallowed my oreo and told them to come in. The doorknob twisted, and Len stepped through the doorway.

I lost my appetite for oreos, my stomach was full of butterflies.

"Hey, Rin." He grinned at me, his flawless shiny white teeth being flawless and crap.

Oh god I'm such a fangirl.

"Hey, Len. W-whats up?" I tried to fake a smile.  
>"Rin, you've been acting weird lately. Ya know, stuttering and stuff. Is that because of your head?" Len casually walked up to the side of my hospital bed, and sat down in the chair next to it.<br>"Um, n-no…" I blushed and looked down.  
>"You sick? You've also been pretty red lately."<br>Suddenly, Len's abs popped up in my mind. I felt heat rush to my face. "I… dunno why…"  
>"Hmm. Well, is your head doing any better? I actually want to find that indoor garden today. Can you walk or do I need to get a wheelchair?"<br>"I… still cant walk…"  
>"Okay, one sec," Len walked to the corner of the room where a nurse had pushed the wheelchair. He started wheeling it over to me. He pushed it up right against the ledge of the bed, and reached his hands under my armpits to help pick me up.<br>"N-no, I can do it…"  
>"Rin, please, don't push yourself."<br>"M-my head's getting a lot better! I can d-do it!" No, I just wanted to make myself not completely useless. My head was only a little better. Still, I pushed myself up from the bed, and using my arms started to climb into the wheelchair. It started rolling backwards, and soon enough I was stretched out, hands on wheelchair, shins on bed, and torso floating in midair.

"I lied. I need help."

Len scooted the wheelchair back to the bed with me still clinging to it. He then held the wheelchair still so I could climb in it. It worked a lot better than my horrible attempt.

Len lead me out of my room and to the elevators. We shared one with and woman and her daughter who had broken her arm. They tried to awkwardly make conversation. Len answered politely and I just kind of sat there.

"So, what happened to you and your sister?"  
>"Oh, she isn't my sister, we just look alike. And um," Len paused and glanced at the little girl, "there was this bully that… uh… didn't like us."<br>"Oh, sorry to hear that. I hope everything gets straightened out. Little Yuki here fell from the top of the slide."  
>"Oh, that's a shame," He smiled at Yuki, "I hope you get better soon!"<br>The little girl grinned, but hid behind her moms legs. Cute!  
>The elevator beeped, and Len scooted me out.<p>

He led me to a small room, all windows. It had a tile floor and sunlight filtered in through shades. There were a few potted plants, and there were these big tanks that looked like shallow hot tubs filled with ferns. He sat down on a bench, and pulled my wheelchair beside him.  
>We sat there in silence for a few seconds, and I thought it was too awkward to say anything. My mind drifted into thought, and I found myself thinking about my dream. It was so vivid, it felt real. It obviously wasn't. Maybe it was just flashbacks, but, that wouldn't explain Lens little section. Maybe, I was like a psychic or something- predicting the future and crap.<p>

"Hey, Len, can I see your hand?"

Len looked at me, confused, but offered his hand. I let the back of his hand rest in my palm, and my finger traced the giant 7-shaped lines on it. I twisted his hand upwards, so our fingers were parallel to each others. He had bigger hands than me, but our fingers matched in that they were long and lean. My hand 'accidentally' slipped, and my fingers curled into the spaces between his. I looked at his face. He looked shocked, and expressionless, but followed me and his fingers fell in place around my knuckle. I blushed lightly, and he grinned his amazing flawless grin.

"L-Len, I-I've got a question…" I looked down at my knees. I was too scared to look him in the eye.

"I, k-kind of realized I sort of somewhat maybe have a kind of crush on you, but if it makes everything awk-!" I was cut off by something on my lips.

No, you silly fangirls, it wasn't Len's lips. It was his finger. I know, I was disappointed too.

"Rin, you're pretty cool. And by pretty cool, I mean your amazing. Nothing is making anything awkward, 'cause I kind of know what you're talking about."  
>I stared at him blankly. I couldn't tell what he was trying to tell me.<p>

"Rin," Len grin retracted into a shy smile, "I'm not good at being romantic, but I kind of like you _a lot." _He leaned in close, his eyes closing. I didn't know what to do. I started panicking in my head, but I still didn't move.

"L-Len!" I said, right as his mouth was one inch from mine.  
>"What…"<br>"I-I've never kissed anyone before, and I.. don't…"  
>Len grinned, "Okay. It's okay, I don't wanna rush things if you don't." He raised his aim and kissed me on the forehead, then started rolling my wheelchair out of the little sunroom.<p>

This awkwardness was much more immense than the previous one.


	10. It's Been Long Enough

**I LOVE YOU ALL. I was going to write something important here but I forgot what it was. Oh, and also, the reason I'm like not updating is I have to stay at school until nine every night, and then when I get home I only have that time to do my homework. Don't worry though, I'm gonna try to get on track next week! So, yes, enjoy.**

**-Ezzi**

I only had to stay at the hospital for two more days after Len and I admitted our crushes on each other. It had turned out that when my nose was smashed, it messed up my nasal thing or something, and then the liquid in my cochlea (that's in my ear) got all messed up and well, you know. I just needed to get some rest and that would heal me up. It was Thursday, and I had missed a ton of school. Although during the two-day period when Len was at school and I was stuck at the hospital, he would bring me my homework in the classes that we shared, as well as the stuff we had missed.

So yes, anyway, when I had come back I received a couple of unenthusiastic greetings- no one really cared that I had broken my nose and messed up my ears. I didn't tell anyone about my chipped tooth, and tried to not show it whenever possible. I felt like a hillbilly.  
>I found out that the school replaced me with a new- better version of myself in Algebra. Her name was Serena, but she told everyone to call her SeeU. Stupid name. Anyway, she had the same big blue eyes as me, and dirty blonde wavy hair- but instead of being short like mine, hers reached past her butt, and I swear to god it was so thick she could use it as a mattress. She even wore orange. She's just like me. Except, you know, people like her.<br>I saw Miku on the way to English, and she tackled me with hugs. Apparently, everyone's still being cruel to her. But she's got me back now so it's all good. Even Len is her friend now, and we all sat together at lunch. We were receiving glares from every direction; Miku because of the retarded rumors, me because I stole Len away (haha!), and wee- Len was just sitting there being adorable and oblivious.

"Okay, Rin, so I don't understand what the heck we're learning about in Algebra. Wanna teach me?" Miku smiled sheepishly.  
>"Sorry, but I'm not the one to ask. I don't get what the heck we're doing either. I mean, I try, but it doesn't make any sense. Len- you're in Geometry, right? Teach us!"<br>Len laughed, but agreed. "You guys'll get it, I'm an amazing teacher."  
>Miku smirked; "I bet you are."<br>I laughed, "Really, Miku? Really? Your mind is _so _buried in the gutter, that the sentence 'I'm a great teacher' brought you some sexual thought?"  
>The day passed by pretty quickly, and the classes I shared with Len were filled with blushing and smiling and laughing and adorableness. It's like some cheesy chick flick fluffy thing. I don't even know- but I love it.<p>

After school, I felt compelled to take a million pictures of myself and post them all on facebook. Ahahaha no. For the rest of the night, I did my homework and watched the Office.

I'm so cool.

I got to skip the first two periods of class to go to the dentist and get my tooth fixed. They gace me a pencil and a Spongebob sticker. I wore the sticker proudly, even though the people at school probably thought I was even stupider than before. It was like the middle of Spanish when I got to school, and I was kind of surprised to see a smiling Teto took the spot next to me.  
>"Hey, Teto- did you transfer?"<br>"Yup! Spanish III was too hard.. so um, I'm your new partner." She grinned, and I grinned back with my new tooth.  
>"Rin, you like, got beat up didn't you..?"<br>"Huh? Oh yeah." I didn't know Teto heard about that.  
>"Well, it's good you're okay now."<br>I nodded, "Yeah. Definitely. I got kind of sick of the hospital."  
>Teto looked shocked; "You had to go to the <em>hospital?" <em>  
>"Silencio- clase!" The teacher interrupted our happy conversation. Ah well.<p>

**I cant get that line at the bottom to go away. Oops.  
>Anyway, sorry for not updating in more than a week… I've literally been after school for 6 hours every day. Not fun. But yeah. Short chapter is short.<strong>


	11. lol no thanks

Len got me to join choir. Don't ask how- cause I'm goanna tell you. He told me he'd buy me M&M's everyday for two weeks. It's totally gonna be worth it- I'll I'm going to have to do is stand there and lip-synch to whatever we're singing. It starts today, after school.

Len was really enthusiastic about choir this morning in English- I don't know why, he must be super mega musical or something. Hmm.  
>"Hey- Len, do you like play an instrument?"<br>"Oh yeah, I play keyboard and guitar. Also I can manage on a keytar, if that counts.."  
>"Dang. I played piano for a year when I was six."<br>"Do you know how to read sheet music?"  
>"I know where the swirly thing ends is the G note."<br>"… You'll do fine."  
>He fake smiled at me and the bell wrung, signaling the teacher to silence our chatting. "Okay, we're going to focus on tragedies, here," She started handing out a purple sheet to everyone, "is a sheet explaining Aristotle definition of a tragic hero. Your homework tonight is to <em>cover <em>it in notes. I don't want any blank space- got that?" The class nodded. "The stories we're going to read include Oedipus the King- which Aristotle based his definition of a tragic hero on, Romeo and Juliet, the Story of Evil, and Hamlet. Who here can guess which two Shakespeare wrote-"

The day progressed, and the nothing out of the ordinary happened. Curious looks from guys, glares from girls, being shoved 'accidentally' and Len being oblivious to it all. Lunchtime, though, something different definitely happened.

"So, you guys are gonna be in the _choir?" _Miku was still taken aback by Lens ability to get me to do something, clearly she had never tried bribing me.  
>Len nodded excitedly, "Yeah! I'm actually really excited!"<br>Miku raised her brows, "Len, are you _gay?" _  
>"Why? 'Cause I wanna be in the choir? No, I just like to sing. Girls think it's hot." He smiled seductively, and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.<br>"lolololol I'm totally blown away by your sexiness."  
>Len chuckled and turned back to Miku, "you should join, too! I don't think it's too late!"<br>"Ahaha, me? No. I can't sing for my life."  
>"Aww, c'mon-"<p>

Len was cut off by someone familiar sliding into the seat next to Miku. He was tall, and had blue hair- oh yeah! He was the senior that saved my books from the clutches of the mens bathroom.

"You guys looked lonely." He read all of our minds, what is this sorcery.  
>"What's the real reason?" Miku glared at him.<br>"Fine, you got me," he chuckled and threw his hands up, "I heard a rumor about you guys and I want to know it it's true."  
>"No, I do not have herpes. No, they are not twins and therefore the relationship is not incest. No, I did not cut off my hair because I'm a lesbian. No, they did not miss school for awhile because she's pregnant."<br>My jaw dropped. People said that about us? Dang- high school's rough.  
>"Uhm, that's actually not what I meant- I heard that you got in a fight with Big Al and were sent to the hospital, that's why he's expelled."<br>"Mmm, yeah…" Len looked down, feeling weak. He couldn't beat the big strong guy. I patted his back, like heck any of us would be able to.  
>"So- that must mean," he turned to Miku, "you were the one to stop the fight. Nice job, I didn't think anyone would have the guts to stand up to Big Al, especially not when it's themselves being threatened."<br>Miku blushed and looked down. Len looked suspicious- "What's your name anyway?"  
>"Me, I'm Kaito Shion, grade 10, GPA 3.5!" He grinned.<br>"WAIT YOU'RE NOT A SENIOR?" I kind of said that a little too loud and I think people's heads turned.  
>"No, sorry, I know I'm tall and handsome and stuff but I'm only 16."<br>I receded back into my seat and observed this sophomore's behavior. He smiled a lot, and liked to show a giant toothy grin. He also brushed his scruffy hair out of his eyes a lot.  
>"You guys seem cool- I like you." He patted Miku on the back and she flinched, her face turning bright red. I gave her the look and she started choking on her sandwich and took a swig of water. The bell rang- and Kaito waved goodbye as we headed our own ways.<br>The day went by fast and I secretly munched the M&Ms that Len handed me right before gym. Running half a mile was easy when you had sugar to keep you going.  
>Actually I lied, I'm about to drop dead. I'm just still hungry.<p>

I tripped on nothing and my face dug into the turf. I didn't feel like getting up so I just laid there. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't notice. It must have been a minute before Len told me to get up. I tried to tell him I was too tired but just kind of ended up eating the fake grass. He tried to pull me up but I'm too fat so he just kind of plopped me back on the ground. Then he rolled me over and laughed at my horribly dirty faced. I reached for my shoe well he was distracted by laughing and chucked it at his face. He fell over too, and we both started laughing.  
>"Rin- you're such a kid! It's like me and Miku have to parent you!"<br>"WELL IF YOU'RE MY PARENT THEN NOT ONLY ARE YOU CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE- BUT YOU'RE CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LAY HERE AND BE LECTURED BY A PEDO."  
>"you got that from family guy."<br>"GUILTYYYYYYY." We both started laughing again, but then the gym teacher made us start running. Len literally had pull me to make me run.

Len and I walked to the choir room, chatting. Well, it was kind of one-sided because I was still panting after running. I really need to exercise more.

There were about thirty kids in the choir, and the first thing we were going to do was sort everyone into the groups- altos, sopranos, tenors and bass…es…. We all had to sing individually.

$#!&.

It was alphabetically and I was dreading every moment of waiting for my turn. Well actually no, since everyone else was an amazing singer and it sounded really pretty. Then, Len's turn came and oh. My. God. He's like this Apollo… Adonis… Aphrodite… something like that who'se amazing at everything he does and has the voice of Jesus mixed with Fergie. Except higher than both of them. Tee hee.  
>He smiled at me when he finished, and just kind of gaped back at him. That bastard, how dare he be so fire trucking adorable. More people went, and finally it was my turn. My voice is um, not the best to be blunt. It's kind of high pitched- but it sometimes is awkwardly low… I tried singing and experienced the most giant voice crack of eternity. The teacher said she was unsure if I should be in alto or soprano and told me to sing whatever I felt like.<br>lololol I suck.

**OMG GUYS. AN UPDATE.**

**I'm kind of dead on ideas of what to write, so sorry updates are taking forever lately. Anyway, I hope you liked it! 8D **

**-Ezzi**


	12. Gotta get down on Friday?

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO THE BIRTH OF A UNICORN. **

**If you don't get it, don't ask XD**

**-Ezzi**

Yesterday, after choir, Len told me he'd help me grow through this awkward stage with my voice. I honestly don't care- but I do like spending time with Len, so I said okay.  
>Today was Friday morning, and my mom had to leave early for something that I can't remember because she told me at like 5 am. But- it's okay, that means breakfast today is Rin made- which means cookie dough. It will also be lunch.<p>

In homeroom, they gave us permission slips to turn in Monday for what they called a 'Freshman Overnight'. Basically, it was just all the freshman sleep at school next Friday. I bet there'll be a _lot _of sexual behavior going on between a certain type of people. Mmmm I'll just have to make Miku hide with me in the ticket booth.

Spanish was fun. Me and Teto have been catching up, and even though we don't have a lot in common anymore it's nice to talk to her. I bet she and Miku would get along. Teto's really into fashion and dance, and Miku likes designing and took like five years of figure skating. Yeah, I bet they'd get along.

Kaito sat with us again at lunch. I didn't feel like eating because the cookie dough made me sick, so I just sat there awkwardly.  
>"Don't you like, have friends that you wanna sit with?" This man was too suspicious. Sitting with the outcasted freshman? That doesn't sound reasonable. I had to question him.<br>"Well, of course I do- but to be honest they've kind of turned into something that I don't really want to socialize with."  
>Miku got interested, of course- "what, you mean like they're whores? Druggies? Pedos?"<br>"Erm… one of those."  
>Miku decided to be quiet. That was probably wise.<p>

After choir was over, Len had me stay after to practice. He made me do breathing exercises and vocal warm-ups. He laughed at me whenever I turned purple from holding my breath or my voice cracked. I either blushed or shoved him. I'm such a loving person.

~ONE WEEK LATER~  
>Today was the night of the freshman overnight. I could see friends excitedly plan things and even a few winks or smirks be exchanged between people of opposite genders. I heard there was going to be a giant dance party in the gym, too. Live music and everything. God, it'll be another homecoming. At least it'll be smaller.<br>~LATER THAT NIGHT: sorry guys I gotta do homework~  
>Until lights out at eleven thirty, you could either be in the gym dancing, the bathrooms, or the cafeteria eatingsocializing. Guess where I was. That's right- of course I chose the eating option. I eat so much, I have no idea how I'm still so small. Len, Miku, and I always found something to talk about- probably because we knew that no one else would accept the idea of talking to us.

High School needs to stop hating us.

Anyway, during a really intelligent conversation that included seeing who could chug water fastest, Teto found her way to us.  
>"Uh, hey guys.." She looked like she was crying, her eyes were puffy and red.<br>"Hey Teto, what's up?" I smiled at her.  
>"Mm, well one of my friends snuck in alcohol and passed out from being drunk, and everyone's stealing it and getting drunk, and I just have a feeling that nothing good'll happen on the dance floor so I came to find you.."<br>"Aww. Well, you didn't drink anything- did you?" I patted her back.  
>"Of course not! Alcohol just seems gross.."<br>"Yeah. Well, this is Miku and this is Len. Don't be awkward and feel free to join in on the conversation." We all grinned at her.

"Wait- so there isn't live music?"  
>"Well, no. The live music starts at seven, in fifteen minutes. Except it isn't live. It's just karaoke." Teto sighed. Len smiled.<br>"God- Len. Do it. Do it. Dooooo it." He had to sing, he was too amazing not to.  
>"I will- but only if you sing with me."<br>I stared at him, my mind dead. Lol no, that was not going to happen.  
>"You guys could dance, too! Miku, you did figure skating and Teto said she was a dancer. We could have like a concert!" Len's smile grew wider as he was talking. Well, I have had a week to improve my voice.. and I mean it wasn't that bad anymore. Plus, why should I care about anyone's opinion of my voice?<br>"Fine, I'll do it."  
>"Count us in, too!" Miku grabbed Teto's wrist and swung it around in the air.<br>"Awesome! What song should we do?"  
>"Urr, something classic but not old."<br>"Oh- I got it!" Teto smiled and started whispering to us about her amazing plans. Honestly, they weren't half bad.

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT I GOTTA GO VACUUM AND DO HOMEWORK AND I ONLY HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF TIME BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MY FRIENDS HOUSE FOR DINNER.  
>I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO VERY MUCH!<br>-Ezzi**


	13. Naughty Apple

Basically, the next thirty five minutes were spent perfecting our act. Okay, no, it was more like making sure everyone actually knew the song/dance. Apparently both Miku and Teto knew the dance, so all me and Len would have to do is just stand there, sing, and look pretty. Okay, looking pretty was Len's job.

The karaoke thing had only been open for 20 minutes, and already wayyy too many drunk people and teens that thing they're great had performed, in fact only one person was decent. Well, I guess they just wanna have fun. Whatever. The cool thing was that the lighting was all rigged differently depending on each song that was playing- so it looked really epic, even if the singer stunk.  
>I wonder what it'll look like for us.<p>

The lights went black and the singer, some drunk girl with long, curly pink hair that had two twin buns planted on each side of her head stumbled off the stage, almost falling off in the darkness.  
>We had programmed our song choice in some machine, and the machine gave us a basic run-through of what the lights would be like. It was honestly pretty cool. I didn't know our school could afford something like this- maybe on of the rich kids parents rented it.<p>

The lights flickered on and showed Miku and Teto onstage. The music to 'Bad Apple' started and everything went purple and the lights made it look like there was electricity flowing through- well- everything. It was kind of epic. Miku and Teto had started dancing right at the beginning of the song- and were in perfect synch. The dance moves. Everyone looked confused, they all knew the song- but why was Teto, a fairly popular girl who seemed to be friends with everyone popular dancing with Miku, one of the few outcasts?  
>The lights flickered out for just a brief second, the part where the music slowed down right before Len and I were supposed to start singing. We ran onstage, hopefully no one saw us, and the lights glared back on and almost blinded my poor eyeballs. Either way, I started singing. Kind of quietly. Hey, the whole freshman class was watching- what was I gonna do. Len, on the other hand, sung his fricking lungs out and smiled the whole time. He kind of looked like a nerd, but on the other hand he was amazing so no one could blame him. Listening to such an awesome voice should have discouraged me, but honestly all I really wanted was to join in.<br>I sang even louder- practically screaming into the mic, and wasn't smiling. It just wasn't happening.  
><em>Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte<br>Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienai wa sou shiranai~_

I couldn't see Miku or Teto, heck I couldn't see anyone- the light was too blinding- but I kept on singing. I didn't know if people liked it or not, I couldn't hear anything but blaring music and the sound of our voices.

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete~_

We kept singing and the lights kept shifting, but with each change I still couldn't see a thing. I probably looked like a serious freak, my eyes squinted and I wasn't even smiling. Whatever. The first half ended and Len and I started dancing along with Miku and Teto. After exchanging glances and a slight nod, Len and I shoved our mics into poor Teto and Miku's hands. They had no choice but to sing too. Teto taught Len and I this part without Miku's knowing. We wanted to surprise her. I knew she could sing, I just had to let everyone else know.

Miku looked like she was going to hurl, and her knees were shaking- but Teto totally got into it and encouraged Miku, who started smiling and forced herself to sway along to the music. Even though Miku wasn't exactly trained, her voice was nice- but definitely would sound better with a slow song. This type of song didn't suit her voice as well, but it wasn't bad. Teto, on the other hand, is perfect for this type of song- with her limitless energy.  
>After a short pause, they both handed the mics to Len and I, who had this whole epic thing planned out where we'd sing back to back. I bet it looked awesome. Len probably looked really seductive and serious and sexy at this point, so I thought I should do something to make me look better, too. I ran a hand through my hair, but ya know, in a seductive way and managed to bite my lip in between words. I'm a sexy demon, guys.<br>The song was nearing its end, and I was kind of relieved. I mean, the adrenaline and seeing my friends be awesome and stuff was, well, awesome- but I really could use a glass of water.  
><em>subete kowasu- <em>Len and I turned to face each other and scream into each others faces- _no nara kuro ni nare!_ I held the note- but apparently Len had other plans. He kissed me.

He flipping kissed me, right smack dab on the lips.

The nerve of that boy.

The lights went out, and all I could hear was screaming and cheering. Even from Teto and Miku.

**BAHAHA TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY? Well too bad I'm making you wait to see how Rin reacts to Len kissing her. Nyahahahaha suckers.**

**-Ezzi**


	14. I hope they clean the bathrooms

**OH BTW, if you didn't know the song they performed is 'Bad Apple' from Touhou which is a game that I have never played, but I dig the song and dance. Search it on youtube. Preferably Miku/Teto version, which I was inspired by.  
>I LOVE YOU ALL. LIKE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA.<br>-Ezzi  
><strong>~MY COMPUTERS BEING STUPID AND NOT MAKING A LINE SO THIS WILL HAVE TO DO~

Len kissed me.  
>LEN kissed me.<br>Len KISSED me.  
>Len kissed ME.<br>LEN MOTHER FIRE TRUCKING KISSED ME.  
>And ya know what? I kissed him back.<p>

I REGRET NOTHING.

My heart was beating so fast, and I could barely breathe- but I'm pretty sure I was grinning like an idiot. Suddenly I was swarmed by Miku and Teto. their lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything they said. I was so tired, I'm still surprised I managed to stand up. Teto's expression changed from giddy to worried, and she reached out and gripped my shoulders. Next thing I knew my eyelids magically shut themselves, and everything turned black.

Okay, so I passed out from exhaustion in the middle of a conversation- I did it like a boss.

I had no idea what time it was, but I woke up on a blanked spread out on the floor. I knew they would never admit it, but as soon as my eyelids opened Teto and Miku halted from taking pictures and 'fell asleep'. That's when I noticed something around my waist/stomach area, almost hugging me. I flipped around, almost smacking my head into Len's- covered- thank the lord- chest. My face probably turned the slightest bit pink, but I swivvled my way out of that awkward positioning and decided to take walk around.

It was about 1 am, a good two hours past the time everyone was supposed to sleep, but when I went into the bathroom people were definitely _not _asleep. Definitely definitely definitely not. I almost barfed. Stupid school didn't split up boys and girls, or even check to see what we were doing. Stupid stupid stupid.

After I realized that everywhere I could possibly go was contaminated, I ran back to where Miku, Len, and Teto were. They were huddled in a little circle, whispering about something. When they saw me, Miku ran over to me and smacked my arm- "You just passed out! No! Go back to bed!"  
>"But I'm okay now, I don't feel like sleeping."<br>"No, no, no. You pass out _far _too much. We need to cure this, so get the &*! back to bed."  
>Oh Miku, you and your dirty mouth.<br>Everyone had their eyes on me as I tripped over the blanket and almost fell to my death- but I caught myself with my arms, just in time. Then I did a sort of half-pushup and went back to sleep. God only knows what those three did while I was sleeping.

Miku's dad gave me a ride home at about twelve, and I went straight for the internet- which I haven't had much time to go on lately, what with the stupid overnight and stuff.

I wonder if people liked our performance- I thought it was really fun.

Meh. Whatever.

But we should totally go to a karaoke bar and do it again.

**LOL I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE SO I'LL END HERE AND GO PLAN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. **

**-Ezzi**


	15. I wear sports bras

**IM SORRY IM SO LATE TO UPDATE. Too many tests. :C  
>This is a very womanly chapter full of Rins womanly insecurities. Just a warning.<strong>

**-Ezzi**

I was woken up by someone literally dragging me by my feet out of bed.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" My sister yelled at the top of her lungs.  
>"Luka- it's like 7 am- let me sleep… Wait… Luka!" I pounced at her, hugging her tight. Luka is my sister, even though a lot of people find that hard to believe with her tallness and my amazing height of 5'2", not to mention that I'm literally as flat as a board where Luka looks like someone shoved melons down her shirt. The only thing we really have in common is our blonde hair- except Luka dyed hers light pink, so it doesn't really count- and our blue eyes. Either way, we love each other.<p>

"Why are you back home?"  
>"Well, me and my boyfriend kinda broke up- so I came back home." Luka just finished college (at 21- that smarty), and was living in chicago with her now ex-boyfriend, I guess.<br>"Good. That guy was uggglllyyyyy. You could do so much better."  
>"You know it! I feel so bad for you, you got all the ugly genes." Luka frowned jokingly.<br>"Hey- for you're information I have a drastically sexy boyfriend!"  
>"MY LITTLE SISTER HAS A BOYFRIEND? PRAISE THE LORD. Wait, if it's Edward Cullen or Taylor Lautner or Justin Bieber or something I'm literally going to shoot you in the face."<br>"NO. HE'S NOT EVEN FICTIONAL. It's kind of a giant step from Spongebob Squarepants."  
>"Tee hee. I remember that. You were little Rin Squarepants."<br>"Hottest name in the history of ever."

Luka and I continued to tease each other throughout the day, but I'm not complaining. She took me shopping- but all I really wanted was to go to McDonalds and get an Angus Bacon Cheeseburger. She told me I'd get fat and my sexy boyfriend would dump me. I took that opportunity to ramble about the pedophilic sexiness of my Lennypoo. Luka just looked kind of creeped out when I told him he was like a male version of me who looked sexy but kid-ish at the same time. I don't blame her.

The rest of the weekend was spent procrastinating homework with Luka. And then she just did it all for me Sunday night so I didn't have an excuse to not paint nails with her.  
>Luka, I've missed you so very much.<p>

One thing I noticed though, was Luka asked about Mikuo a lot. I wasn't judging or anything- I just noticed it. After all, she is three years older than him and I'm pretty sure she would find that creepy. But I guess he's not a minor anymore…

MIKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRAIN. YOU PERVERTED LITTLE CREEPER.

Monday morning, I discovered that the girl who sits in front of me in homeroom is engaged. Like, actually. Like she wears a ring and everything. My initial reaction was; GIRL WE'RE FOURTEEN. But then I heard stories about them and I was like; oh my god get married right now you adorable little people. One story, for example, he ran three miles barefooted when she fainted at a beach. I want a guy like that. I'll have to have a talk with Len later.

Maybe I should just fake pass out on a beach and have Miku call him.

We started reading the 'Story of Evil' thing in English. The main character uncannily reminiscent of me. I mean, I'm not the cruel or anything, but she's short, flat, blonde hair, blue eyes, etc. I'm also pretty sure she's in an incestuous relationship with her IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER. I was like 'is this supposed to be funny?' Then I took the liberty to announce that Len and I are NOT related and whosever joke this was should be punished. The teacher then explained to me that this is _actually _a real story and not everything revolves around me and my boyfriend. Tee hee. Boyfriend.

Len waited for me outside of the class after my lecture and sacrificed being marked down for tardiness. We're getting closer and closer to being engaged.

Teto did our whole Spanish project because I didn't even know we were assigned one. I feel guilty now. I'll just buy her a Starbucks giftcard- that girl can CHUG coffee like its… Me with orange juice. Still, Teto said it was fine and grinned. It made me feel even more guilty.

During Social Behavior class, we had free time, and some girls decided to talk about boob size.  
>"-Augh, bitch! You're so lucky! I'm just a D-cup!"<br>I literally just sat there awkwardly. If a D-cup is now considered flat, I'm like a cave.

Then, during gym- girls were talking about bras.  
>"Augh- I <em>love <em>lace! I mean, Victoria's Secret is the _cutest _place _ever!"_

"You should go, Rin! I'm sure Len would _love _to see you in one of those!"  
>"Sorry, ladies, but I'm not even an A-cup." I walked out of there proudly.<p>

And then, to top off the amazing boobie day, when I hitched a ride home with Miku again, she announced she had gotten her period for the first time. All I could say was; "BITCH I THOUGHT YOU GOT IT YEARS AGO." Miku was kind of flat, she announced last week in front of Len who blushed like a maniac that she was now a B-cup in victorias secret. Being a B-cup shouldn't lead me to believe that she got her period, but the fact that she's almost 5'8" should. Sweetie needs to stop growing or Imma chop some of her head off.  
>But that brings me to the point of periods. Yes- I got my period already. Don't laugh. I'm gonna stay short and flat for forever. But when I got it- it was horrible. The day of eighth grade graduation. I refused to get a pedicuremanicure, even though Miku's mom said she'd take us to some luxury nail spa place. No, I had to get home and do something about my now red panties.

Crap. Len probably likes me because he thinks I'm a late bloomer- late bloomers are always tall and busty- but no! I'm gonna stay like this for forever! Crap crap crap he's never gonna be like engaged girl's fiancé to me!


	16. At least we had a sober audience

**IM NOT DEAD. hoorah. Just going through a tough time for the family D: **

**Also if you get one of the many references then I love you.  
>-Ezzi<strong>

Miku got her permit. Don't ask me how, because I totally thought that it would never happen. But, she did, and apparently she confused it with a drivers license and almost forced Len, Teto and I to go for a joy ride with her.

I kind of wanted to accept her offers to drive me home, waiting outside wasn't doing me much good. It was like early December and the air was cold and felt like it was pinching my nose, and there were several juniorhigh-ers pretending they were smoking, letting the air give the illusion of smoke. I love winter, but I never dress warm enough- so here I was in jeans and a t-shirt when other people started wearing light jackets and some even fleece mittens.

I decided to be smart and go inside the school before I froze to death. Hopefully I wouldn't miss my bus- I checked the time- I still had fifteen minutes. I'd be fine.

I started wandering the halls, and a tall brown haired guy who was wearing a bright red bow-tie and suspenders (I mean, really?) bumped into me. "Oops, sorry!" He spoke like a british person. A blonde guy with a giant nose and a sultry ginger followed behind him. I was kind of weirded out, to be honest.

I almost started following them, but I decided to walk to the nearest vending machines instead. After wasting two dollars on candy bars that just stayed stuck in the stupid contraption, I left the lumping thing to rot.

My stomachs growling practically echoed through the halls of the artsy-hallway-section of the school. But, after punching my gut to get it to shut up I heard something else, just a faint tune, but a tune all the more. It was pretty. Lets see... D#, D#, A#, A#, G#, G, F, F, G, G... The closer I got, the more I heard. Someone was singing, too.

"_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

_unmei wakatsu aweare na futago..." _

Oh, that was Len. My pace quickened, and I tried to pick up where the sound was coming from. Music room one, two, three... Yeah, music room number three. I opened the doors to see Len, sitting alone, focused on playing his music. I glanced around, and noticed that in the corner of the room there were two random people sitting in the corner, casually doing homework. A girl with short, strawberry blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, and a small brunette boy with big hazel eyes. They must've been enjoying the music.

Len looked up and smiled when he met my gaze.  
>"What're you playing?"<br>"Oh, well you know how we were offered extra credit for english if we did something with the story of evil? I'm writing a song.. I need the extra points."  
>"Don't we all..." I sat down beside him on the bench, and he continued playing. The song was from the servants point of view, and calling it beautiful was an understatement.<br>He finished playing, and the two other students in the back smiled and clapped. Len smiled back. "That's amazing." I couldn't think of any other words.  
>"Thanks. You planning on doing anything for extra credit?"<br>"Mmm, no. I can just accept the C+, I mean it's a pass..."  
>"No, c'mon I'll help you."<br>Len and I gathered more music-paper-things and started writing. The song would be related to Lens, being from the princess' point of view. The thought of missing the bus didn't even occur to me, and it was dark by the time I actually remembered about anything other than Len.  
>The girl in the corner was asleep, and the boy was writing on her homework assignment, probably doing it for her. Or leaving a note. Cute~<br>"Thanks, Len! I really gotta go, though- my sister's probably going insane about wondering where I am. Adios!" I waved goodbye and ran out the door.  
>Luka yelled at me when I got home.<p> 


	17. Christmas Break wont be a Break

**Their location is fantasy land with America's school curriculum but they also speak Japanese- just to clear that up. (I don't know anything about Japan. I'm not even otaku- just seen a couple animes and fell in love with vocaloid)**

**-Ezzi**

It was the first day of Christmas break, and Teto and Miku asked me to meet them at school. I mean, I love my friends but it's the weekend and school is just not supposed to be a part of my life until January. I went anyway, Luka offered to drive, and before I could even accept she shoved me in the car. I guess she wants me to hang out with my friends more… Can't blame her…

Miku and Teto waved from the entrance. The school was deserted, but the 'happy holidays!' banner still hung on the door. Luka said bye, pushed me out, then sped home. I couldn't even grab my wallet, so no food for Rin today… yay…

"Rin! Rin! Let's go!" Teto hooked our arms together, and Miku did the same on my other side. "W-we're not staying here?" "Um, no! We're going to a café!" The started skipping down the sidewalk. It wasn't very long until we reached a small little shop- it was cute, and smelt like coffee and whipped cream. Well, I guess it is a coffee shop…

"I'd like a large Cappuccino- black. Thanks!~" Teto shined. Miku was still pondering, "What are you going to get Rin?"  
>"Oh, I don't have any money."<br>"That's no good- I'll buy you a cookie."  
>"Miku, marry me." I hugged my bestie and tossed my hand out to the worker, gesturing for him to place the cookie in my ever-so-empty hand.<p>

Teto was almost halfway done with her giant coffee. That girl was insane- she'd never eat, but when it came to coffee and bread she could shove 80 pounds worth in her tiny stomach in 10 seconds flat. Miku stirred her marshmallows in her hot cocoa, trying to get them to dissolve faster. I don't get why she wants them to dissolve. Marshmallows are the best part.

"Hey- Rin- so this whole thing is because me and Miku were talking at lunch while you and Len were like gazing in each others eyes- and then you told that random boy you loved him because he gave you bacon, remember? While yeah, me and Miku were talking and she had this amazing idea that was all like we'd do this thing where we-"  
>"Teto. Please. Don't drink so much coffee," Miku interrupted, "what she means is I had this idea where we could try out for this contest- I saw an add for it on TV awhile ago. It's like American Idol or something, but it's like a band. I bet we could do it. The age limit is fourteen, so we all could pass- it'd be fun! Plus we'd get to be on TV and people would realize how gorgeous we were."<p>

Miku twirled a piece of her hair on her finger, it was already past her shoulders. When she cut it off, it was just past her chin.  
>"Don't you think that'd be awesome?" Teto tossed her empty cup into a nearby trash, "I mean, we could have Len in it too- but I dunno. I wanted a girls day, ya know? So I said 'let's tell Len later. Cuz we're doing fun crap today that does not involve guys or guy troubles- cuz we <em>all <em>know Miku has a crush on that blue-haired sophomore, and Rin you've got Len- and I'm just sitting here awkwardly and crap-"  
>"Teto. Slow down." She really shouldn't drink so much coffee.<br>Miku was looking down into her cup. I couldn't see her eyes.  
>"OKAY- LET'S GO!" Teto grabbed both of us and dragged us out of the store- "b-but Teto! I didn't even finish my cocoa!"<p>

~the floor is lava~

"Says here that they contest will start in two weeks. Mmmm. How can we form a band in two weeks?"  
>"Rin, gosh- you doubt us. No we got this." Teto patted my head.<br>"She's right though, Teto. If we want to start a band we're going to need to be fast."  
>"AUGH. Fine. Party poopers. Let's call Len and see if we can find any instruments for people to play- I got some drums and I can use them kind of. What about you, Miku?"<br>"Mikuo has an electric guitar- but I don't know how to play it. Rin?"  
>"I have a keyboard, banjo, guitar, and violin. I don't know how to play any of them except the keyboard kind of."<br>"Whoa, Rin- why all the instruments?"  
>"My dad was really musical and stuff."<br>"Oh. Do you know if Len has any instruments?"  
>"No- but I know he can play piano and guitar. And keytar…"<br>"OKAY- RIN, CALL LEN. MIKU, DRIVE US HOME. PRETEND YOU'RE SIXTEEN. WE ALL KNOW YOU DID COMING HERE-"  
>"Teto- shut up!" <p>


End file.
